<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Losing Sirius finding Lord Black by WinchestersAngel66</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036456">Losing Sirius finding Lord Black</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersAngel66/pseuds/WinchestersAngel66'>WinchestersAngel66</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Sirius Black, Character Bashing, Explicit Language, F/M, Fake Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Ron Weasley Bashing, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersAngel66/pseuds/WinchestersAngel66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>when sirius falls through the veil secrets come to light, a love in secret, manipluators trying to play god in others lives, and even things long in the past. everything starts with sirius's death... or does it is he truly gone out of reach forever or is this another plot to make things happen that shouldnt...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter one: ( the prophecy, battle, and sides picked)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>no flames please im not a good writer i just write what pops in my head...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter one: ( the prophecy, battle, and sides picked)<br/>
When Voldemort returned to power in 1995, and failed to kill Harry for the second time during the Little Hangleton Incident at the conclusion of the Triwizard Tournament, because of Priori Incantatem on this particular occasion, he became determined to hear the full prophecy, believing it to contain the secret of destroying Harry Potter, and was informed by Lucius Malfoy that a record of it was kept in the Hall Of Prophecies, inside the Department of Mysteries at the British Ministry of Magic.<br/>
In January of 1996, there was a mass breakout of several top-security Death Eaters from Azkaban, after the Dementors secretly defected to Voldemort's side. Several long-imprisoned Death Eaters — including the Lestrange Family [Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, and Rabastan Lestrange,                Augustus Rookwood, Travers, and Mulciber, among others — were free to join their master again. These were considered to be some of the most dangerous and highly guarded convicts due to their past crimes being almost legendary.  Lord Voldemort had very little trouble arranging this, as many of the Dementors were happy to oblige to his dark whims and had grown tired of the laws put in place by the Wizarding World.<br/>
The Ministry of Magic, however, refused to believe that Voldemort had returned, out of paranoid fear of causing public hysteria, and instead blamed the breakout on Sirius Black. "We have confirmed that ten-high security prisoners in the early hours of yesterday evening had escaped. And of course, the Muggle Prime Minister has been alerted to the danger. There is convincing evidence that the escape was engineered by a man who has experienced to escape from Azkaban, notorious mass murderer Sirius Black, cousin of the escapee, Bellatrix Lestrange." Is what minister Cornelius fudge told the wizarding public include of the truth he didn’t want to admit.<br/>
Because the Ministry did not believe that Voldemort had returned and because he now had many of his greatest servants ready to do his bidding, Voldemort did not even attempt to retrieve the prophecy he sought himself, as he considered such a thing to be beneath him and being seen by the wizarding community would likely ruin his plans and was not an option. The Death Eaters then made a few secret attempts at stealing the prophecy in question, but all the attempts ended in failure.<br/>
Lucius Malfoy secretly managed to place Broderick Bode, an Unspeakable who worked in the Department of Mysteries, under the Imperius Curse to force him to steal the prophecy. However, the protection charm placed on the items in the Hall of Prophecies only allows those who are mentioned in each prophecy to access them. Voldemort then punished Avery with the Cruciatus Curse for assuring the Dark Lord that the plan would have worked. Bode was afflicted with a mind-confusing curse and admitted to St Mungo's Hospital in Diagon Alley.<br/>
When word of Bode's improvement somehow reached the Death Eaters, they sent an anonymous potted cutting of Devil's Snare to Bode, to prevent the plot from being revealed, and it strangled him to death in his hospital bed. Earlier, Sturgis Podomere, a high-ranking Ministry Official, had also been placed under the Imperius Curse by Corban Yaxley to attempt the same, but was arrested trying to break into the Department of Mysteries. Voldemort also sent his pet snake, Nagini, to the Department of Mysteries after working hours, in order to scout any Order Of The Phoenix defenses possibly surrounding the prophecy. This resulted in the snake attacking and wounding Arthur Weasley, who was secretly guarding the prophecy that night on orders from Albus Dumbledore.<br/>
Thus, Voldemort tried a different tactic. Utilizing his mental connection to Harry Potter, the only person other than Voldemort himself, who could access the prophecy. Harry had failed to learn Occlumency from Professor Snape in their private lessons at Hogwarts, due to both his inability to master his feelings and Snape's personal animosity towards him. Voldemort then planted a false vision in Harry's mind while he was taking his O.W.L. exams at school; that suggested his godfather (Sirius Black) was being personally tortured by Lord Voldemort in the Hall of Prophecies at the Department of Mysteries. Voldemort predicted that Harry would immediately race to the Ministry to save him, as he knew that Harry would be compelled by nature to help the people closest to him, particularly if said person was the only family left to him.<br/>
Harry then told his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger of his vision, intending to indeed immediately leave Hogwarts to save Sirius. "Voldemort knows you, Harry! He took Ginny down into the Chamber of Secrets to lure you there, it’s the kind of thing he does, he knows you’re the — the sort of person who’d go to Sirius’s aid! What if he’s just trying to get you into the Department of Myst —?" hermione tried to talk sense into her best friend but harry wasn’t having any of it<br/>
"Hermione, it doesn’t matter if he’s done it to get me there or not — they’ve taken McGonagall to St Mungo's, there isn’t anyone from the Order left at Hogwarts who we can tell, and if we don’t go, Sirius is dead!" hissed<br/>
But Hermione was still suspecting foul play from Voldemort, managed to convince him into first trying to see if Sirius was at 12 Grimmulad Place in London, England, which was also Sirius's home and the Headquarters of the Order Of The Phoenix. With the help of Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood, they sneaked into the office of Headmistress Dolores Umbridge so that Harry could contact Sirius by Floo Powder. Just after Kreacher The House Elf informed Harry that Sirius was not there — having been prompted to secretly mislead Harry by a fake Narcissa, who was a Black family relative by birth and treated the attention-starved house-elf much more kind than Sirius ever did — Professor Umbridge arrived with her Inquisitorial Squad.<br/>
Umbridge, believing Harry to have been communicating with Albus Dumbledore, attempted to forcibly interrogate Harry, demanding that Professor Snape provide her with samples of the Veritaserum Potion. However, he told her he had none left, and although he pretended not to have any idea what Harry was talking about when he shouted that the "enemy" had "Padfoot", Snape secretly went to check that Sirius was still at the Order Headquarters.<br/>
When Snape saw that Sirius was in fact there, he had Sirius immediately alert members of the Order to the situation. Once Snape was gone, Umbridge threatened to use the Cruciatus Curse on Harry to force him to talk. This prompted Hermione to lie, making up a story about Dumbledore creating a secret weapon to use against the Ministry and successfully tricking Umbridge into going alone into the Forbidden Forest with her and Harry. They were then confronted by a horde of Centaurs, and Umbridge insulted and attacked them, using Incarcerous.<br/>
With some assistance from Grawp, Umbridge was captured by the Centaurs, and Harry and Hermione escaped the forest and headed back to the castle. In the meantime, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville Longbottom had escaped and incapacitated the Inquisitorial Squad. They had used a combination of Stunning Spells, Disarming Charms, and a Bat-Bogey Hex, curtesy of Ginny. Hermione and Harry were also covered in blood after the fracas in the Forbidden Forest, which lured Thestrals to the group. Luna then suggested that the six members of Dumbledore's Army ride them to the Ministry Of Magic, which was secretly located underneath London, England to try to rescue Sirius Black.<br/>
The group then flew to the Ministry, where they then descended to Level 9 and down the corridor to the Department of Mysteries, also finding the entire Ministry empty, as it is well after working hours. They next found themselves in the Entrance Room, with 12 identical black, handle-less doors. When each door behind them closed, the walls spun, and the doors returned to different places.<br/>
The 6 D.A. members went through one, which turned out to be the Brain Room and went back to the Entrance Room to try another, which turned out to be the Death Chamber. The next door they tried wouldn't open by any means of enchantment, but the next room, the Time Chamber, contained the glittering lights from some of Harry's dreams.<br/>
Once in this room, they took another door to the Hall of Prophecies, took a left turn, and went to the far side of the Hall; but upon reaching the empty and quiet-dark back wall, Sirius was nowhere to be found.<br/>
In the corner where Sirius and Voldemort were supposed to be, Harry spots an orb with his and the Dark Lord’s names inscribed on it. Against Hermione's advice not to touch it, he picks it up; and this immediately prompts twelve Death Eaters — Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Avery, Walden Macnair, Crabbe Snr, Goyle Snr, Norman Nott, Augustus Rookwood, Jugson, Mulciber, and group leader Lucius Malfoy — to reveal themselves from the shadows where Lucius then demands that Harry give him the prophecy.<br/>
Lucius Malfoy: "Oh, you don’t know Potter as I do, Bellatrix. He has a great weakness for heroics; the Dark Lord understands this about him. Now give me the prophecy, Potter."<br/>
Harry Potter: "I know Sirius is here. I know you’ve got him!"<br/>
Lucius Malfoy: "It’s time you learned the difference between life and dreams, Potter. Now give me the prophecy, or we start using wands."<br/>
Harry then attempts to buy time by fully mocking Voldemort in front of his Death Eaters, "Did you know he's a half-blood too?... Voldemort? Yeah, his mother was a witch, but his dad was a muggle or has he been telling you lot he's pureblood?"<br/>
this infuriates Bellatrix to the point where she fires a Stunning Spell at Harry, which Lucius deflects into a nearby shelf, shattering two prophecies, which turn into wraiths and recite the prophecies which forever remain unheard. Harry still refuses to hand over the prophecy, so Lucius then begins to tease him that the prophecy holds the answer to his scar, why Voldemort wishes to kill him, and the cause of the Second Wizarding War.<br/>
Just then, on Harry’s signal, the six D.A. members all use the Reductor Curse to smash the shelves of prophecies, distracting the Death Eaters so that they could flee. As they ran, Nott grabbed Harry’s arm, but was hit by a Stunning Spell from Hermione and subsequently injured by the collapsing shelves. The six members were than separated. Harry, Hermione, and Neville fled into the Time Chamber pursued by Crabbe Snr and Rabastan and locked the door behind them, but then realized they have been separated from the other three. Ron, Ginny, and Luna had taken another path and Harry, Hermione, and Neville did not know where they were.<br/>
"We'll split into pairs and search, and don't forget, be gentle with Potter until we've got the prophecy, you can kill the others if necessary..."<br/>
In the Time Chamber, Harry, Neville, and Hermione hid just as Crabbe Snr and Rabastan forced their way in. As they started to search for the three, Harry hit Crabbe Snr in the head with a Stunning spell and rendered him unconscious. Harry then tackled Rabastan when he attempted to use the Killing Curse on Hermione. Neville accidentally disarmed both Rabastan and Harry, but before Rabastan could retrieve his wand, Hermione hit him with Stupefy. He was knocked into a bell jar that made his head turn into that of a baby, and then back into an adult, continuously ageing and de-ageing.<br/>
The three then ran into an office on the right side of the Time Chamber, where they were instantly struck with Impediment Jinxes by Antonin Dolohov and Jugson, separating the trio. Hermione then instantly used a Silencing Charm on Dolohov to prevent him from alerting the other Death Eaters to their location, and Harry placed Jugson in a Full Body-Bind Curse. Dolohov, however, then flicked his wand, which created a purple flame-like whip that instantly struck Hermione across the chest, which incapacitated her. He also broke Neville’s wand, kicked him in the nose, and wordlessly threatened Harry, but was distracted by baby headed Rabastan, giving Harry the chance to use Petrificus Totalus on him too.<br/>
Neville then took Hermione’s wand and carried her as he and Harry met up with Ron, Ginny, and Luna in the Brain Room. Ron had been hit by a curse that made him highly inebriated and Ginny’s ankle was sprained, leaving her pale and in shock. They had managed to get away from the Death Eaters chasing them because Luna used the Reductor Curse on a model of the Planet Pluto in the Space Chamber to separate their pursuers. While the students regrouped, the Death Eaters did as well, bringing many of their number out of incapacitating spells.<br/>
The group was then discovered by some of the Death Eaters, including Bellatrix Lestrange, in the circular Entrance Room with the many doors. They burst back into the Brain Room and Harry, Neville, and Luna attempted to seal the doors, but the Death Eaters still managed to get in when Bellatrix hit one of the doors with a Blasting Curse. Luna was then hit by an Impediment Jinx from Goyle Snr, sending her into the air before hitting a desk and falling to the floor, out for the count; and Ron, in his confused state, summoned a brain from the tank and was injured by it as it attempted to strangle him with tentacles. Harry then used a Severing Charm to try and free Ron from the attacking brain, and at the same moment Ginny took a Stunning Spell to the face from Mulciber and was knocked unconscious. In a desperate attempt to draw the Death Eaters away from his injured friends, Harry sprinted deep into the Death Chamber, where he descended down to the center of the chamber, next to it's magical archway, where he was ultimately cornered by the rest of the Death Eaters. When Neville arrived to help, Bellatrix briefly and easily used the Cruciatus Curse on him in an attempt to coerce Harry into handing over the prophecy, warning Potter that Longbottom would slowly be tortured to death if he refused them any longer. Harry, who did not think he had any other choice, decided to give in to their demands.<br/>
Just as Harry was about to hand the prophecy over to Lucius, a door opposite to the Death Eaters suddenly flew open; and Sirius Black, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody of the Order Of The Phoenix arrived, and a huge fight instantly ensued.<br/>
Tonks fired a formidable Stunning Spell at Malfoy, giving Harry and Neville enough time to escape unseen, but Harry was then grabbed from behind by Walden Macnair and nearly choked. Neville then jabbed Hermione's wand hard into the eyehole of the Death Eater's mask, making him release Harry with a "howl of pain". Harry then angrily hit Macnair with Stupefy, only to be cornered by Dolohov, who had managed to hit Moody with an Impediment Jinx to the head, rendering him temporarily unconscious. Dolohov then hit Neville with the Dancing Feet Spell and attempted to use the same dangerous unnamed curse on Harry that he previously used on Hermione, though the curse’s lethal effects was prevented by Harry’s Shield Charm. Before Dolohov could attack again, Sirius slammed into him and the two began to duel.<br/>
Harry then hit Dolohov from behind with another Full Body-Bind Curse and Sirius ran off to duel Bellatrix, who had just easily blasted Tonks unconscious, sending her tumbling down the chamber's steps. In the meantime, Kingsley was dueling both Rookwood and Rodolphus and Lupin was fighting Goyle Snr.<br/>
Once again, Harry and Neville tried to escape, but were stopped by Malfoy. Harry then passed Neville the prophecy and then used a powerful Impediment Jinx to blast Malfoy aside. Before Lucius could attack again, Lupin jumped between them and told Harry and Neville to get the other D.A. members and leave. As they tried to do this, the prophecy fell through Neville's pocket and shattered.<br/>
At that same exact moment, Albus Dumbledore arrived through the same door the Order members had come through, his wand aloft and utter fury in every line of his face. Speeding past Harry and Neville, Dumbledore instead charged right into the middle of the fray, as the first Death Eaters suddenly realised he was there. There was a roar of shock, and the Death Eaters instantly attempted to flee out of utter fear of duelling him. Nott fled up the side of the chamber in such terror, but Dumbledore quickly intercepted him with a simple Blocking Spell.<br/>
Only Sirius and Bellatrix were totally oblivious to Dumbledore's arrival, as both were still heavily duelling below next to the chamber archway; with Sirius easily ducking and blocking her spells; all the while taunting her failure to hit him with them. But, at that precise moment Bellatrix fired another spell at Sirius, hitting him directly in the chest and causing his body to fall into the archway's Veil that separates the world of the living from that of the dead. Lupin then prevented Harry from jumping into the Veil after Sirius by grabbing him in a tight hug, telling him that his godfather was dead and that nothing could be done.<br/>
Bellatrix, yelling triumphantly, then began running up the Chamber steps to escape and Dumbledore immediately turned around and fired a spell at her, but she blocked it. Harry, maddened with grief and anger at his godfather's death, heavily pursued Bellatrix out of the Department of Mysteries and up to the Ministry's Main Atrium, intending to kill her to avenge Sirius. .....<br/>
Everyone focused on harry no one on the light side saw the speeding form of hermione granger racing to the veil in an attempt to join Sirius those who did where to far away to stop her but in a moments decision a death eater whipped around and caught her pulling hermione back from the dreaded veil of death and held her as she sobbed begging Sirius to come back through the veil and not be dead. Her pleas left everyone confused except one werewolf who walked over and pulled hermione in his arms and handed the death eater a slip of paper.<br/>
“we’ll be here.” He whispered and picked the sobbing young woman up carrying her out of the room of death<br/>
Everyone totally oblivious to the two who drugged a body out of the ministry and to an old abandoned muggle farm house throwing the body in a prepared cell. They smirked victoriously their plan was all falling into place or so they thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter two: ( truth, pain, secrets and time)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus carried hermione into number 12 Grimmulad place and to a room laying her down he started healing her slowly as she sobbed but seemed distant and gone from the world around her  Remus removed the spell on her hand revealing a set of wedding bands and waved his wand changing her clothes into a pair of small sleep shorts and a large mans blue shirt. He pressed a kiss to her head and covered her up<br/>“don’t worry cub im here ill protect you for him.” He whispered and left the room shutting the door <br/>Remus walked downstairs and saw the entire order that wasn’t injured or dead including the kids they where all yelling demanding to know why hermione almost killed herself for Sirius, standing in a corner was the death eater that had saved her and his family now that his mask was removed it was shown to be Lucius that had saved her. <br/>“ENOUGH!” he yelled <br/>Everyone froze and turned to him shocked Remus rarely raised his voice or got mad but now everyone could tell he was pissed and hurt and even grieving after all he had just lost his best friend.<br/>“Remus why did hermione try to kill herself?” harry asked looking at him his eyes filled with the pain of Sirius’s death.<br/>Remus sighed and rubbed his face “ I would say that’s hermione’s story to tell but she’s in no condition to tell it what I ask is no one interrupt me or get angry and let me explain I will say this anyone who tries to yell at hermione will face me.” He said and his eyes took on a gold tone of his wolf… moony hid just under the surface daring anyone to mess with his self-appointed cub and everyone shivered.<br/>Remus took a seat, and everyone crowded around him to listen.<br/>“Hermione is Sirius’s wife.” He said and raised a hand as the uproar started his hard look quieted everyone.<br/>~ 6 months later ~<br/>Hermione laid in bed curled around a pillow that had a familiar blue dress shirt wrapped around it and expensive cologne sprayed on it had been months since the fiasco at the ministry of magic and though physically her wounds where healed, there were still wounds wide and gaping from a very recent loss. She had never understood what it meant to feel the utter lose and gaping pain of losing someone your in love with.  her adoptive mother had tried to explain it, her grandmother had tried as well she had seen her birth father get lost in it but she didn’t understand it not until that night. <br/>The night she watched that horrid green curse hit the man she loved and send him into the veil of death, if it had not been for Lucius Malfoy, she would have thrown herself in with his body. But she hadn’t because the last man she had ever expected dropped his façade and gave up his place in the death eaters to catch her and hold on as she broke down crying for the man that was now beyond her reach in the veil of death.<br/>No she lay in the bed clinging to his shirt smelling his cologne just to get through the day her hand on her stomach the last connection she had to him, their children the ones he would never see, never hold, or name or feed, the last heirs to the most noble and ancient house of black the son and daughter of her secret lover and husband Sirius black.<br/>She still remembered the first time she kissed Sirius, and the first time they said I love you to each other both out loud and on paper. She remembered when he proposed and their secret wedding. She remembered every kiss, touch, caress, every time he took her in his arms and whispered sweet words to her as he took her, and now because of a curse that caught him off guard hermione now knew the pain her adoptive mother and grandmother spoke of she knew personally what had made her birth father fall into that dark abyss all she had now was the small children growing in her stomach both of who would probably resemble their father a great deal.<br/>She never moved of course she could hear the concerned voices around her and the gentle hands that took care of her. Fed her, bathed her, and read to her, but none of it mattered to her because he was gone the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with was gone and she didn’t know if she could make it without him.<br/>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ <br/>“Ok that’s it I’ve had enough “Narcissa Malfoy said standing from the table in Grimmulad place, with her husband finally showing his true colors they were forced to go into hiding with the order of the Phoenix. They had been there six months and Narcissa had been helping take care of Hermione, but it was getting ridiculous.<br/>She shocked the order by getting up and marching upstairs, it had been an unspoken agreement that hermione was past saving, and they wouldn’t try again after she hexed harry for trying to get her out of bed. Now lady Malfoy was apparently gonna try the rest of the order including her son and husband followed her to help her at least when hermione hexed her.<br/>They all got to the door as Narcissa reached the bed and yanked the pillow away from the almost catatonic woman and as predicted said woman’s eyes snapped to the blond woman and narrowed <br/>“Give that back “she growled <br/>“No, I have had enough it has been six months, its time for you to stop and start getting on with your life.” She said <br/>“Give me my pillow Narcissa, don’t act like you understand” she said Crossley <br/>Narcissa grabbed her by the shoulders “snap out of it, he is dead, and this is accomplishing nothing! He would be ashamed of you!” she yelled shaking her <br/>Hermione glared “DON’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! THE MAN I LOVE IS DEAD! THE FATHER OF MY CHILDREN IS DEAD! YOU STILL HAVE YOUR HUSBAND AND YOUR SON HAS HIS FATHER! “she Screamed <br/>Narcissa didn’t back down “you are carrying his children you still have a part of him! He would be telling you the same thing! You are to raise the scions of the Black family! It is time you start acting like it!” she yelled back <br/>Hermione stood her stomach protruding from her body more emphasis on the future children she was to raise.<br/>“I LOST THE MAN I LOVE!” She yelled back “DON’T TELL ME HOW TO ACT! YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND YOU’VE NEVER LOST YOUR HUSBAND! HE’S STILL HERE! MY CHILDREN WILL NEVER KNOW THEIR FATHER!” <br/>Narcissa rolled her eyes “in case you haven’t noticed?! You are not alone! You can’t face my words because you know they are true! Sirius would be ashamed of you! If he could, he would be saying the same thing I am! Laying in this room as your life goes by would piss him off! And you know it! “she yelled <br/>Hermione growled <br/>“He is dead and laying here your letting Bellatrix win! Without you harry potter is going to die! Without you they do not stand a chance! If you want to get revenge?! Then get in the bloody shower! Get dressed even if it’s in shorts and his shirt and eat some bloody food! Then start living your life! Like he would want you to! You are apart of the Black family it’s time you fucking act like it! She yelled <br/>Hermione blanched as if looking at her for the first time and not seeing Narcissa Malfoy but Narcissa Black proud daughter of the black family. She backed up a little bit and her shoulders slumped. “I just want him back" her voice trembled <br/>Narcissa deflated and she wrapped an arm around her shoulders kissing her head “ I know my dear but this is not the life he would want for you, you have to live for him keep his memory alive for you and for those little babies in your stomach “ she said softly.<br/>Hermione leaned against her “ok" she whispered <br/>Narcissa Smiled “that’s my girl come on I’ll fix you up a nice bubble bath then fix you some hot soup and some bread “she said leading her to the bathroom <br/>The orders jaws where on the floor narcissa had managed the impossible. <br/>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ <br/>The order sat around the table all talking quietly when they heard footsteps. They turned to see Narcissa lead a newly bathed and dressed hermione down the stairs. Narcissa lead her to the table and sat her down going in the kitchen and bringing back hot tomato soup and a fresh bread loaf, walking over she sat it in front of hermione. “Eat up I know those babies are hungry” narcissa said gently <br/>Hermione started eating and looked a little embarrassed when her stomach gave a loud growl. She ate the food groaning in appreciation and rubbed her swollen stomach as she felt two kicks. She looked down at her stomach “I love you “she whispered feeling the kicks again she ate until she felt full.<br/>The order watched her waiting for another break down only to receive snacks to the head from Narcissa “stop staring at the poor girl use your common sense" she hissed to each of them. Hermione finished and walked over to Lucius “thank you for saving me" she said quietly <br/>“Your welcome my dear.” He said squeezing her shoulder <br/>Hermione hugged him quickly then retreated to her seat playing with the ends of the over large shirt that she wore taking a deep breath she looked at harry.<br/>“I’m sorry I never told you “she said <br/>He moved and sat beside her pulling her into his side “don’t worry about it he made you happy that’s what matters” he whispered softly.<br/>Hermione curled into his side her hand resting on his chest, she tried to catch Ron’s eyes, but he avoided her. She looked down she curled more into harry feeling remus' hand rest on her leg squeezing gently in comfort.<br/>“screwing him to granger?” Ron asked snidely looking at remus. The order froze and many glared at the idiot redhead hoping he didn’t drive her back to the bed and her catatonic state.<br/> Snape hit the back of his head “shut your mouth Weasley.” He sneered and for once everyone even his mother agreed with the potions master.<br/>Hermione looked up surprisingly not shrinking back “ no weasley I’m not screwing remus, he was the only one that knew about my relationship with Sirius, and my name isn’t Granger incase you forgot the ring on my hand makes me Mrs. Black, now shut your fucking gob one more wise crack from you and I’ll hex you out of this house “ she hissed her grief finally giving over to anger.<br/>Narcissa clapped “finally she’s back “ <br/>Hermione smirked at narcissa if only she knew what walls ron had just broken leaning into harry she felt lighter as if Ron’s words had broken that six-month wall that built in her head along with multiple others, Ron wanted to be an ass fine she was gonna show him just how dark she could be.<br/>“ don’t tell me what to do bitch you where sneaking around with a man old enough to be your father and now your carrying his bastard children things ought to rot in hell with their father…” Ron trailed off choking his hands going to his throat. <br/>The order watched shocked as hermione stood her wand pointing at the red head choking him magically, her face filled with dark promise.<br/>“Don’t you ever, and I mean ever call my children bastards. My husband was a good man and he would have been a hell of a father as well, I’ve had enough of your bullshit. You come near me or my children, ever again and I will kill you, I’ll make Voldemort look like a saint to what I do to you the spells haven’t even been invented yet “ she snarled keeping the spell up until he passed out <br/>The order watched petrified she might actually kill him. Draco walked over and put his hand on hers and lowered it gently “he’s not worth it cousin the filth will get what’s coming to him" he said gently <br/>As if to prove his point harry walked around the table and grabbed the red head by his shirt waking him up, his furious green eyes met scared blue ones of the filth draco had mentioned. “I’m revoking my friendship" he growled and punched the bastard sending him sprawling on the floor. Draco pulled hermione in his arms rubbing her back gently <br/>And to add insult to injury molly and Arthur both red in the face from anger and embarrassment from their sons’ actions lifted him up “he will be punished we are sorry guys “Arthur apologized to the order as molly drug her son home. </p>
<p>~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ <br/>A dark cell miles away from the ancient and most noble house of black sat a man who didn’t have the same support and love that the young woman he loved with all his heart did no he had nothing but the knowledge that he wasn’t dead and in fact planned to return to his wife and unborn children, he marked the days on the home made stone calendar on his prison wall  marking the days till he escaped and made his return.<br/>He rubbed the newest mark he’d carved into the wall; she would be swelling now with a beautiful glow around her that he would love to see as he laid her down and made slow love to. <br/>The man sighed when he got out of his prison, they would be sorry they made him miss his children’s birth and his wife’s pregnancy, he would make them wish they’d never heard the name Sirius black.<br/>Lord black would come back and he would come with a vengeance that no one would ever expect. You don’t fuck with his family and live he’d made the mistake of letting the bastard live the first time but now he and his little apprentice would pay for making him miss his wife’s pregnancy.<br/>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~<br/>Hermione sat at the grand piano that sat in the sitting room in Grimmulad place, she ran her hands over the keys remembering the memories of Sirius guiding her hands in songs. They’re special way of spending time together when they could. She sighed to herself “ Sirius if you can hear me this Is for you my love one last time let’s play together “ she whispered and let her hands find rhythm on the keys playing a new tune she’d wrote for her late husband.<br/>“I miss the look of surrender in your eyes The way your soft brown hair would fall I miss the power of your kiss when we made love Oh but baby most of all I miss my friend The one my heart and soul confided in The one I felt the safest with The one who knew just what to say to make me laugh again And let the light back in” she started singing her eyes closing as she played to the empty room she swore she felt hands slide over hers playing with hers one last time.<br/>Harry, Draco, Remus, and tonks entered the room quietly and watched her play in awe, listening to her sing to her dead husband.<br/>“I miss my friend I miss the colors that you brought into my life Your golden smile, those blue-grey eyes I miss your gentle voice in lonely times like now Saying it'll be alright I miss my friend The one my heart and soul confided in The one I felt the safest with The one who knew just what to say to make me laugh again And let the light back in I miss my friend I miss those times I miss those nights I even miss our silly fights The making up The morning talks And those late afternoon walks I miss my friend The one my heart and soul confided in The one I felt the safest with The one who knew just what to say to make me laugh again And let the light back in I miss my friend I miss my friend I miss my friend I miss my friend” she sang her voice changing as she sang her emotions taking over her eyes closed tears spilling silently  as she played not noticing her company all who now had tears in their eyes, she was lost feeling her husband with her one last time before she let him go. <br/>Tonks sniffed as the guys wiped their eyes none of them had caught the voice change harry turned his phone off having recorded his best friend silently. Now glad he’d gotten a muggle phone in the summer before last he figured his best friend would want a video of her song for her children one day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter three: ( escapes and plans )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>short chapter sorry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius sat in a damp cold cell in the basement of an old house coughing fiercely. It had been seven and a half months since his death was faked and he was stored here, seven and a half months since he’d seen harry, or Remus, or tonks, his hermione.<br/> He longed to hold her in his arms again just one more time before he died, he cursed his captors for the millionth time. Stuck down here alone without his friends, without his family killed him slowly each day.<br/>He fought though and he was beginning to believe he’d never make it out to see his beautiful wife or his children. When he had this thought anger ran through him re-igniting his urge to fight and find a way to escape his twisted captors. He made a promise they would pay even if it’s the last thing he did.<br/>His captors visits where short, few and far between they had to keep up appearances for the public, of course no one could see them gone to long or just disappear without reason or someone may become suspicious.<br/>Sirius vowed that when he escaped, he would make his captors pay and everyone would finally know the truth about the great Albus Dumbledore and Ronald Weasley.<br/>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ <br/>Hermione walked around a muggle park humming softly as her babies kicked she ignored the scathing looks from older women, and the gossip about how old she was or the swell to her stomach an elder woman was really grating on her nerves ranting to everyone she could that she was a harlot. Finally, she had enough and marched to the group of haggling bitches.<br/>“Would you all kindly shut your fucking mouths about me and my unborn children.”<br/>The older women looked at her “we don’t have to do anything harlot.” She said <br/>“ I will have you know ma’am that I was married my children were conceived in love with my husband, a man who was murdered just a few months ago by a psychopathic bitch my children don’t have a father because he was murdered I am a widow now kindly shut the fuck up about my life “ she says <br/>The women stood there shocked “you poor dear.” And old woman said her hand over her mouth <br/>Hermione rolled her eyes “next time you judge someone remember there are some of us that have hard times because we lost our other halves “when said and walked away from them.<br/>She walked by a shop seeing all the baby items. She sighed sadly she and Sirius should be picking out the cribs for their children looking at strollers and talking about names. They should be happy this was meant to be happy for two parents who were expecting.<br/>~ ~ ~ ~ ~<br/>Sirius ran a hand over the newest mark then grinned he had finally figured it out. His captors where dumbass’s the house elf that brought him his food was able to get through the wards and you cant ward out one elf and not the other.<br/> Because of their nature and magic it was impossible to single one elf out and ban the rest they’d have to ban all elves obviously they never thought about the damned elf that told harry the wrong information in the first place because of the curse they placed on the elf to make him do as the fake narcissa said obviously they’re so convinced that they had everything perfectly sealed they forgot that Kreature was loyal to the black family and he of course was lord black.<br/> so that meant he could get out he couldn’t believe it took eight and a half months to figure it out he would be there for his children ’s birth and he would make his captors pay.<br/>“Kreature!” he hissed <br/>A Small pop “Master Black you be alive “the old elf said shocked running to the bars <br/>“yes, I’m alive get me out of here Kreature and too headquarters but only to my room “he whispered reaching his hand out <br/>“Master mistress is in there on bed rest till the babies are born “he whispered <br/>Sirius grinned “yes Kreature take me to my wife” he whispered <br/>Kreature bowed to him “of course master mistress is not the same without her Siri “he said grabbing his hand and disappeared with Sirius grinning like a mad man <br/>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~<br/>Hermione laid on the bed sighing running her hands over the silk sheets of their bed rubbing her stomach “can you two come already mummy wants to see her babies so much “she whispered <br/>2 kicks and hermione Smiled brightly feeling her babies “mummy’s babies, aren’t you?” She whispered rubbing her belly <br/>“Actually, I believe their daddy’s babies kitten “a deep voice said<br/>Hermione jumped turning then her eyes watering “I’m asleep, again aren’t I?” She asked wearily <br/>Sirius grinned “hell no kitten I’m home darlin Kreature found me in an old abandoned house and brought me home…” <br/>Hermione tackled him before he could say anything else clinging to him crying “oh Siri I knew you weren’t dead I don’t know how but I knew you couldn’t be dead “she whimpered <br/>Sirius wrapped his arms around her tightly holding her close “shh, shh my love I’m home now it’ll be ok, I’m never going anywhere else again its gonna be me and you forever.” He whispered softly <br/>She wrapped herself around him as best as her stomach would allow and she fell asleep for the first time in almost eight months in a peaceful sleep, Sirius picked her up and laid her on the bed pulling the cover over her tucking her in then went to his closet getting his private storage of healing potions and taking them then getting a pair of his father’s old robes that still looked brand new and putting them on he trimmed his face looking every bit the lord he was he got the ring out that no one knew he had and slid it on his finger leaning down he pressed a kiss to his wife’s forehead and turned to Kreature <br/>“My wand Kreature.” He said <br/>Kreature bowed to him handing it to him <br/>“watch over our family Kreature it’s time that Lord Black returns to wizarding society and make those who took me pay dearly.” He said <br/>Kreature grinned evilly “of course master my first Job is the protection of mistress and heirs of the most ancient and noble house Black.”<br/>Sirius nodded and disappeared</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter four: (Lord Black Returns)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The order meeting had just commenced everything underway as normal except Hermione was in bed after a violent bout of morning sickness. They talked about ongoing events and even personal things that were best left at home.<br/>Albus opened his mouth to say something when a loud bang was heard from the entrance and the front door was blasted all the way into the dinning room. <br/>A startled order pulled their wands worried Voldemort had somehow discovered their hide out, “Albus I thought you were the secret keeper how has anyone found us?!” Minerva McGonagall hissed worried about the under aged children under their care and the young woman asleep upstairs.<br/>“it is Minerva no one can enter this house unless they are invited or…”<br/>“Or they’re the head of the Black family, and that position is held by only one person to this day isn’t that right Albus?” Sirius said smirking as he walked in the doorway of the dinning room shocking the entire order.<br/>“Sirius.” Remus whispered faintly <br/>He flashed a grin at his long tike friend <br/>“hiya Mooney, bet you thought you wouldn’t see me again in this wretched house.” He said smirking as Arours filled in behind him.<br/>The order stared in complete shock at the man that was supposed to be dead standing toe to toe with Albus Dumbledore. Sirius turned back to Dumbledore and his face hardened “Your wards forgot that I am head of Black family and can call any Black family elf to my aid you really should have blocked the blasted creatures and brought the scraps your self dumble-dick now you’re going to pay for making me miss most of my wife’s pregnancy.” He growled <br/>Arours stepped around him and a smirking man looked at Albus as though this is something he’s always wanted to do. “Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore you are hereby under arrest for the imprisonment of a Lord and Head of an Ancient and Noble house of Black, you are charged with kidnaping, starvation, and illegally faking a death and breaking apart a pureblood marriage, attempted murder, and attempted forced abandonment of an ancient and noble heir of the ancient and noble house of Black.” He said smirking <br/>Dumbledore stared at them “You are under the impression that you are simply going to take me in, and I’ll go quietly?” he asked raising a hand he twisted it expecting Fawkes to appear. When the blasted bird didn’t appear Albus looked to Sirius to see him smirking “What did you do Black?” he growled his façade falling.<br/>“Oh no your speaking to the wrong Black, my hand is not in this Dumble-dick. Your staring at me when you should be staring at the angry pregnant woman on the stairs.” He said  <br/>Dumbledore turned and blanched at the sight of an angry Hermione Black with a wand in her hand. “You kidnapped my husband? eight months I’ve spent eight months grieving for him!” she snarled <br/>“Hermione you would be much happier with young ron he can give you much more than black ever he could give your children a future a cha….” Albus started choking and he stared at the young witch who looked on the verge of killing him.<br/>No one seemed in a hurry to stop her except one. Ron grabbed her shoulder.<br/>“What the bloody hell are you doing he’s our headmaster!” he yelled trying to force her physically unknowingly crossing his last line with lord black.<br/>Sirius yanked him by the back of his shirt away from his wife and turned him he looked thrilled to notice the bastards eyes widen in horror at being faced with him and Sirius knew he was now playing every taunt and insult he threw at sirius the last few months back in his mind. Sirius’s grin grew darker.<br/>“I told you weasel I’d get free and what did I say I was gonna do when that happened?” he snarled.<br/>Ron cowered his hands holding onto Sirius’s arm as he physically lifted him off the ground. Sirius heard mrs, Weasley gasp in horror but then he heard his wife tell her not to move or she’d get the same treatment.<br/>“S… Sirius come one you don’t want to hurt me w… we’re friends.” Ron whimpered<br/>Sirius smirked darkly. “Friends huh? When did this occur was it sometime between the torture you did to my body while dumbledick held me bound by magic un able to fight back or was it the many taunts of you taking my wife against her will and hurting my children?” he snarled <br/>His accusations brought gasps from most everyone in the room and he could see out the corner of his eye molly go green at the thought of her son doing those things or even saying them.<br/>Ron whimpered “I… it was just a joke come on sirius I would never do that,” he tried again <br/>“You my dear boy are lucky.” He began and ron relaxed for a second “That I play fair and don’t curse people behind their backs I like a fair fight.” He grinned <br/>Ron froze going deathly pale. “ S… sirius come on im a child you cant honestly expect me to fight you, you have decades more experience than I do.” He said  <br/>Sirius looked thoughtful.<br/>“Your right…” he said tapping his chin “ You are a child and I am older than you have more experience than you.” He said <br/>Everyone waited seeing what he’d do.<br/>“Siri love he called our children bastards and said they deserved to burn in hell like you he said that to me right after narcissa managed to help me get out of bed. Only six months after I thought you died.” Hermione said sweetly her eyes promising death to her former best friend.<br/>Sirius’s eyes darkened again and ron gulped.<br/>“On second thought I don’t give a shit.” He snarled and yanked him against him “Me and you are gonna fight and I don’t mean magically we are gonna fight with our fists no wands allowed.” He whispered smirking.<br/>Ron shuddered even after 8 months sirius still looked ripped and no doubt he’d found some healing potions and taken them so he’d most likely be at full strength.<br/>“S…sirius please you can’t do this.” He whimpered <br/>“Oh you will find I can you threatened my wife and my children im a pure blood and you have lied and lived in my home all the while watching me suffer and laughing about it, you will find that I am well within my legal right to kill you right here and right now even with aurors watching.” He smirked.<br/>Ron shook.<br/>“However I find that I want to beat the shit out of you beforehand,” he said he looked around at everyone else “ I Sirius Black Head of the ancient and noble house of black claim the life of Ronald Weasley for crimes against me, crimes against my wife and crimes against the future heirs of the house of black anyone that tries to stop me will face the same consequence and your life will become forfeit.” He said <br/>Every pureblood In the house took a step back no one willing to challenge the enraged lord black.<br/>Hermione watched her husband turning back to Dumbledore and the aurors she summoned Dumbledore’s wand and bound his magic allowing the aurors to further bind his magic with the cuffs. <br/>Dumbledore looked at them “ I will be back mark my words.” He said glaring at the Blacks.<br/>Hermione smirked “Since he wronged my family and tried to harm my children and physically harmed my husband im using my right as Matriarch of the black family I want his magic stripped and a curse placed on him so he can never utter another word of magic again then have him sent to Azkaban for the rest of his miserable life kissed if he makes it passed 5 years.” <br/>“Yes Ma’am with pleasure.” The aurors said and lead him out of the house to fulfill her wishes.<br/>Sirius bound ron and moved to her “My sexy little kitten love when you get all fired up.” He whispered and kissed her roughly in front of everyone.<br/>Hermione moaned lowly into the kiss. “I love you my marauder.” She whispered.<br/>“And I love you kitten.” He whispered softly <br/>Hermione curled close to him smiling her arms going around him, sirius held her close to him and looked at Remus “Mooney my dear friend if you don’t mind lock the red headed bastard in your cage in in the basement.” He said <br/>“with pleasure.” Remus growled yanking ron up and dragging him downstairs to the basement.<br/>Sirius swept hermione in his arms and grinned “Time for bed Mrs. Black.”<br/>Hermione giggled “ Lead the way Mr. Black.” She said <br/>Sirius grinned and ran upstairs to their room with her in his arms leaving everyone downstairs he didn’t care at the moment he’d spent far too long away from his beautiful wife he was gonna spend some quality time with her.<br/>                                                      0o0o0o0o0<br/>Hermione and sirius didn’t come out of their room for three days. They had been apart for eight months and to sirius that was far, far too long of a time to go without holding and touching and tasting his beautiful wife thankfully everyone in the house was adapt at silencing charms. <br/>When they finally did, they found the entire order there again minus Dumbledore and the youngest male weasley. Sirius was barley in the kitchen before harry was in front of him hugging him.<br/> He smiled hugging his godson back tightly. “Hi pup.” He said <br/>Harry hugged him as tight as he could “I missed you sirius.” He whispered. Sirius smiled “I missed you to pup.” He looked around seeing the order smiling at them.<br/>Hermione stood behind her husband watching harry be reunited with his god father. She squeezed around them and moved to Remus who hugged ger gently kissing her head. “Everything works out in the end cub.” He said and she rolled her eyes at him playfully.”<br/>Sirius went to each order member before stopping at Lucius and looked at him “Thank you for saving her.” He said sincerely to his old rival. The thought of him being in his house before the department of ministries would have made sirius laugh but now he was glad to see Lucius here, if not for him he’d not have a wife to come home to and he was grateful for that. Even more grateful for his cousin narcissa who refused to let his wife waste away in that bed. He owed his life to the Malfoy’s so his home would be open as long as they needed.<br/>“As I told your wife it was no problem her loss to the world would have been great.” He said <br/>Sirius nodded to him.<br/>Finally, everything settled and hermione sat on her husband’s lap as everyone chuckled at her. They honestly had not expected to see the couple this soon, but was glad they did and glad the haunted look in hermione’s eyes had all but disappeared the eight months spent without her husband would forever haunt her but not as much as the pain she felt at his loss even now she stayed close touching him in some form to reassure herself that he was actually there,</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter five: ( a mother’s portrait surprises)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sirius went downstairs after getting his wife to sleep and walked to his mothers portrait it was time for a one on one and since everyone was gone for the day except his sleeping wife and the bastard in the basement, he figured it was the best time for it.<br/>He drug a chair to sit in front of the old curtain covered portrait and drew the covers back revealing his mother in her painted glory he held up a hand before she could start screaming.<br/>“I’m just here to talk mother I’d appreciate no screaming there is a pregnant woman upstairs sleeping and she needs her rest.” He said<br/>Walugbra narrowed her eyes at her son “And why should I care?” she asked <br/>“Because she is carrying the next generation of our family mother and blood traitor or not im your son and those are your grandchildren.” He said firmly<br/>Walugbra took the new glint in her wayward sons eyes to mean something had happened that she hadn’t heard about. So, she nodded quietly he looked much more like her husband Orion and less like a rebellious child.<br/>“May I ask who the mother to be is?” she dreaded the answer she knew it had to be someone she wouldn’t approve of it was her son who’d gotten her pregnant after all.<br/>“her name is hermione, and before you get mad, I don’t want to hear about her blood status or age.” He said firmly.<br/> The more he talked the more of her husband she could see in her son and she nodded respectfully.<br/>“She is Muggleborn, but she is the brightest witch I have ever met, and she loves me for me she doesn’t want my money and she doesn’t want fame she gets enough of it being best friends with the boy who lived.” He said <br/>Walugbras eyes narrowed “How old is this girl sirius?” she asked<br/>“18.” He said and watched his mothers reaction. <br/>Waulgbra surprised him by nodding gently “I was 18 when I had you 17 when I married your father so that’s not to bad your about what 36?” she asked  <br/>Sirius nodded surprised she remembered when she did her hardest to forget him after he turned 16 and ran off to James’s house.<br/> “ so that’s 18-year difference there are plenty of  marriages in our family that had greater differences so do you plan to marry this girl?” she asked<br/>“I already have.” He said <br/>“I’ve felt no new additions to the family tree sirius.” She said, “If you were married it would add your wife to the tree regardless of her blood or age.” She said.<br/>“It was a muggle ceremony for her father who passed away of a brain tumor shortly after until recently I was a wanted criminal and we couldn’t do a magical ceremony.” He said <br/>“WANTED?! FOR WHAT?!” she screeched but a hard look from sirius quieted her.<br/>“The night the potters died a mutual friend had turned them over to Voldemort he was the reason they were dead and with James being my brother in all but blood and a cousin by his mother. Disowned or not I went to take revenge for my family only the little rat had a plan he blew up a muggle neighborhood after I had him cornered shouting I was the secret keeper and then disappeared into his animangas form to keep hidden after he cut hid finger off aurors arrived after and immediately stunned me and I woke up in Azkaban with a life sentence on my head. Spent 12 years in the horrible place, I escaped in Harry’s third year when I caught sight of the traitorous rat on a young boys shoulders in a picture of the daily prophet. I escaped to commit the murder I had been incarcerated for. Harry, and hermione saved me from being kissed.” He said <br/>Walugbra listened quietly.<br/>“What about the trial?” she asked “What happened during the trial, how did they find you guilty?” she asked <br/>Sirius opened his mouth to answer when another voice answered for him the voice almost as bitter over his unjust imprisonment as he was. “What trial he didn’t get one, arseholes tossed him in a cell on the word of Dumbledore.” Hermione said coming to stand beside sirius.<br/>Waulgbra looked at her and watched as her son wrapped his arms around her tightly nuzzling her neck. “your suppose to be in bed.” He whispered <br/>“And your supposed to be beside me.” She whispered back<br/>“You’re his Muggleborn wife.” She said appraisingly looking the girl over, <br/>“My names hermione actually.” She said stiffly<br/>Sirius kissed her neck “Relax kitten she’s not gonna bite.” He whispered softly <br/>Waulgbra watched them together and smiled a little “I guess I should have expected the woman you would fall for wouldn’t be what was expected of our family.” She said <br/>Sirius gave her a rebellious grin “in other words boring.” He said “I love my little minx she’s loud opiniated isn’t afraid to tell me what she thinks, and I mean really not afraid. She puts me in my place and holds me up when I need her to hold me up. She’s my rock and my salvation mum, she’s my kitten.” He said <br/>Hermione kissed him quickly tucking her head into his neck holding onto him. Sirius picked her up and placed her on his lap holding her close to him.<br/>Walugbra watched them and smiled gently “Then I approve of your marriage son if she really is all that you say then im glad you have her.” She said<br/>Sirius looked at her “Really?” he said shocked <br/>“I don’t say things I don’t mean son.” She said <br/>Sirius grinned and held hermione even closer nuzzling her neck. Hermione smiled at him gently kissing his head “Feel better now that you have her approval?” she asked <br/>“You have no idea kitten.” He whispered, “Her approval of you is just as good if not better than getting my fathers approval.” He whispered <br/>Waulgbra looked at him something in her eyes softening “You wanted my approval?”<br/>Hermione looked at her as she held her husband who was now blushing into her neck because his mother heard him. “of course he did he may be a rebellious ass sometimes but all boys no matter who they are want their mothers approvals just like I wanted my fathers but unfortunately I didn’t get the chance that sirius has being magical gave him a chance to talk to you after your death my father was muggle.” She said <br/>“My dear girl im sure you have it any man that would let his little girl marry a man 18 years older than her must have had his approval.” She said  <br/>Hermione smiled gently <br/>“Do me a favor pull the tab at the bottom corner of my portrait.” She said <br/>Sirius and hermione shared a look as hermione got up and moved over to the corner that the painting pointed to and felt behind it feeling a lever and her eyes widened she looked back at sirius. Sirius nodded to her gently<br/>Hermione turned back and pulled it. A cloud of dust fell as the portrait came off of one side like a door Hermione coughed backing up as it opened revealing a room. Sirius walked up behind her putting his hands on her shoulders he looked in “What the hell I’ve never seen this room.” He whispered <br/>“Of course, not it didn’t exist until after your brother died.” A voice said<br/>Sirius jumped pulled hermione back looking towards the voice and saw the impossible his mother and father stood there very much alive. He swallowed his grip on his wife tightening. Hermione looked at the couple then at her husband she wrapped her arms around him tightly looking at her in laws.<br/>Walugbra walked over to them “Hello son.” She said gently <br/>“Y…your dead.” He whispered<br/>She grinned “No I am very much alive or have been the last 54 years.” She said. Orion walked over and put his hands on her shoulders and Sirius’s eyes snapped to his father who he had thought dead long before his mother had ever died.<br/>“A ploy to fool the dark lord after your brother betrayed him and killed himself to stop the dark lord your mother and I went into hiding first in the house and I built this room and we faked my death then when the time was right so it wasn’t suspicious to the dark lord we faked your mothers.” Orion said his voice deeper than sirius remembered or maybe just because his father was in his mid-60’s. <br/>Sirius shook and hermione held him tightly “Shh its ok Siri.” She whispered softly “Let your guard down its just your family.” <br/>Sirius kissed her head gently and looked to his parents tears in his eyes. Walugbra rushed over and wrapped her son and hermione in her arms. “My sweet boy.” She whispered<br/>Sirius broke down <br/>Hermione carefully extracted herself from her mother in law and husbands embrace and watched as her husband sunk into his mothers hold crying. Waulgbra rubbed his back.<br/>Hermione stood to the side and felt hands rest on her shoulders she looked up to see Orion who was looking down at her “My son said you saved him from being kissed.” He said quietly.<br/>Hermione blushed “To be honest it was more for harry at the time harry had to grow up with his mothers sister and her husband both of which hated magic so when we found out sirius was his god father I couldn’t let harry lose another parental figure.” She said <br/>Orion raised an eyebrow “and how did you come to fall in love with my son? That doesn’t make for much of a love story.” He said chuckling<br/>Hermione blushed prettily “well Pettigrew got away so sirius had to run, my parents took me on vacation that summer to America it was our last trip we knew father would likely be gone by summer the next year while we were there I ran into a dog that seemed to know me wouldn’t leave my side for anything followed me everywhere I went even tried following me to the bathroom eventually I got away from my parents and hid in a old tree house of mine outside in the forest surrounding the vacation home and the dog turned into sirius I was so happy to see him ok I hugged him and made him come with me to my parents I explained everything and they said he could stay with us and my father gave me money to get him a few outfits since he wasn’t wanted in America I drug him to some clothing stores got him some clothes and he spent the rest of our holiday with us me and him grew close by the end of it I convinced him to come back to England with us he stayed with my parents and I passed letters for him and harry.” She said <br/>Orion smiled indulgently at her “And when did you realize you were in love with him?” he asked <br/>Hermione blushed “Christmas break, he’d gotten up before the rest of us magically decorated the house and cooked for us when we got up my mother and father went into the living room my father was so happy we weren’t hurting for money but the decorations and the food and the presents were far more expensive and extravagant than we had ever cared to do before. Sirius was doing everything for my mom wouldn’t let her lift a finger kept making us both spend the day with him I guess with his animangas abilities he could smell the end was coming he wouldn’t let us do anything it was the best Christmas ever until I got caught under the magical mistletoe he put up my father thought it was hilarious but when we kissed it was as corny as it sounds it was perfect and after that we became a couple no one but my parents knew and Sirius’s friend Remus and 12 weeks later sirius flooed Mcgonagall and had her send me home quickly my father had taken a turn for the worst.” She whispered <br/>Orion rubbed her shoulders gently staying quiet for her to finish her tale<br/>“My father knew it was the end, my mother knew, sirius knew, but I didn’t want to believe it I told him id do anything to keep him and he smiled softly and said the only thing he wanted was to watch his little girl grow up and he would from heaven but his last request was to walk me down the isle even if it didn’t count in the wizarding world it would count in the muggle I looked to sirius and he said it would honor him to be my husband I hugged him tightly and we set plans for a small private ceremony just me sirius Remus my mother and father and the priest. My father got his wish he walked me down the aisle the priest did his part sirius and I said what we were supposed to and he pronounced us husband and wife sirius kissed me gently and we looked out to see my mother crying and Remus comforting her my father had passed away right as the priest said you may kiss the bride.” She finished quietly <br/>“Im sorry my dear that’s a terrible way to end your wedding day I assume my son treated you right you seem like the type with a temper.” He said <br/>She giggled “yes he treats me right I think we’ve only every had one big fight and it was about weather or not he deserved me and our children I had just found out I was pregnant when I used McGonagall’s Floo to come see him and tell him the good news, he acted like a prat about it saying he wasn’t good enough he was damaged goods, he stomped off to his room and slammed the door I guess assuming id run back to Hogwarts in tears.” She said <br/>He snickered “And what did you actually do?” he asked <br/>“I raced after him and busted down his door since I worked on my blasting curse I blew the door straight off its hinges and sirius looked shocked he yelled asking what the bloody hell was I thinking but I pushed him down on a chair my wand in his face I told him I didn’t give a shit if he was broken and damaged or didn’t deserve it told him the kids would never know my dad and I was gonna be damned if they didn’t know theirs he broke down after that and he held me till the next morning.” She said <br/>“And I still haven’t lived it down with Mooney about him finding us in that compromising position kitten.” Sirius said <br/>“Not my fault you wouldn’t let me up to fix the door.” She said <br/>Sirius rolled his eyes <br/>Waulgbra and Orion chuckled</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter six: ( introductions and trials)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius stood in the back yard putting up spells and protections he set up a viewer section and warded it off he was tired of waiting and the full moon was less than a week away. As much fun as it would be to let Mooney have a go at the bastard Remus would hate himself in the morning.<br/>He knew molly wasn’t happy but he honestly didn’t care the little shit had crossed a line threatening his children and his wife and the fact he told his wife that the children deserved to burn in hell like their father when he knew very well not only that his wife was grieving for him at the time but that he wasn’t actually dead. He made sure the surrounding muggle properties could see nothing at all. <br/>After all he didn’t need them calling the muggle authorities and things like that getting out about magic. He was to wrapped up in fixing the backyard up for his fight with Ronald he didn’t hear the commotion going on in his own home.<br/>The back door swung open and harry ran out “Sirius!” he yelled<br/>Sirius looked up stopping what he was doing he looked at his godson. “Harry what’s wrong is hermione ok?” he asked <br/>He shook his head “H… hermione was talking to an older couple in the dinning room when we got back Mrs. weasley took one look at them and lost it hermione is standing in front of the couple not letting Mrs. weasley at them….” He panted <br/>Sirius ran in past him to the dinning room he saw most of his guests standing in the entrance way and heard his wife and molly yelling at each other in the dinning room, he walked past them to see the commotion.<br/>                                         0o0o0o0o0<br/>Hermione sat at the table listening to Orion and Waulgbra tell her stories of Sirius as a baby and she giggled every time they told her about him falling down on his little butt. Waulgbra was in the middle of a very intreating story about Sirius pulling on Walugbras favorite drapes and Kreature trying to make him stop when she heard the front door open. <br/>She turned to say hi to her friends as they walked in when Mrs. Weasley stopped cold staring in shock at her in laws. Hermione walked over concerned for the older witch when she suddenly had her wand out and pointed at them.<br/>The laughter died almost immediately as hermione positioned herself between molly’s wand and the eldest blacks. Everyone watched quietly.<br/>“Hermione move away from them dear they’re evil.” Molly said <br/>“Put your wand down first Mrs. weasley no one is hexing my in laws.” She growled very lowly<br/>“I’m not gonna hex them im gonna curse them they are bad people hermione don’t you know what they did to Sirius? How can you defend them?” she said <br/>“Why you filthy blood….” Waulgbra started loudly but hermione held up a hand everyone was shocked as Waulgbra simply nodded and went quiet.<br/>“Put your wand down in my home Molly this is the last time I’m going to ask they are Sirius’s parents and they are welcomed in my home in their home do you under stand me?” she said in a dangerously quiet voice.<br/>“Well I never you are a child and you will listen to me!” molly yelled.<br/>Hermione’s eyes darkened “THE ONLY REASON YOUR STILL IN THIS HOUSE AFTER WHAT YOUR SON DID IS BECAUSE HARRY AND I WANT IT! SIRIUS IS THE MASTER OF THIS HOUSE AND I AM THE MISTRESS NOT YOU!”<br/>Molly stared at her, her eyes narrowing “And what is your precious husband doing now preparing to fight a child! He is a coward!” she yelled back <br/>All breathing stopped as the word fell from molly’s lips and hermione’s wand was suddenly whipped out pointed right at her face, molly quickly realized her mistake and swallowed she saw no one was gonna help her she quickly retracted. “Hermione dear you know I didn’t mean that.” She said <br/>“MY HUSNAND IS NOT A COWARD THAT BASTARD HELPED TORTURE HIM! FOR 8 MONTHS! DO NOT CALL HIM A COWARD!” she screamed at her.<br/>Molly’s eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth to speak as a sharp cold voice entered the conversation the tension thick in the air and his voice didn’t help at all.<br/>“I believe your wand is still pointed at my very pregnant wife molly I’d advise you lower it before you lose that hand.” His voice was dangerous, and It cut through molly’s anger like knives it killed any comeback that she had at that moment.<br/>Waulgbra and Orion looked at their son to see a dark look on his face they were surprised at this and it seemed their oldest was changed more than they thought. They watched as he moved to hermione’s side and kissed her head his glare still firmly in place as he looked at the Weasley Martich. Hermione curled into his side and sirius seemed to relax he looked to molly.<br/>“The only reason I don’t kill you now for raising your wand in my house against my parents and keeping it raised when my wife stood in the way is because I know your hurting molly.” He said sternly<br/>She shuddered at the dark look he gave her “Sirius I would never hurt hermione she’s like a daughter to me you know this.” She said.<br/>He nodded curtly “Molly my parents are welcomed here this is their home as much as it is mine, I don’t know what you think they did to me to warrant such a reaction, but I assure you they never laid a hand on me magical or otherwise. Unless you count a spanking when I undoubtedly deserved it the rumors of being abused because I was Gryffindor are lies the black family will not harm one of their own we kill to protect our family not the other way around” He said <br/>She watched him and nodded quietly.<br/>“Molly you’re a good woman and I hate your hurting I do but if you ever have your wand against my wife or parents again, you’ll end up exactly like your son.” He said <br/>“Sirius please he’s my youngest boy cant you let him off Dumbledore could have forced him. He could have used potions and spells on him.” She said quietly <br/>“That is very true molly and I hadn’t thought of that I tell you what I happen to know my brilliant wife has some truth serum here she made it with Snape a few months ago and he allowed her to take a vile we’ll hold our own little court case before the fight and if your son is innocent then I’ll let it go and we can all put it behind us… however if he isn’t I will pound him into the earth right then and there.” He said <br/>Molly breathed a sigh of relief truly believing her son was innocent she nodded “Thank you sirius.” She said and turned leaving the room. Everyone left minus harry Remus hermione and Waulgbra and Orion. Hermione looked at her husband “Siri we already put him under truth serum we know he did it of his own free will.” She said <br/>Sirius smirked “I know but she would never accept that we tried to spare her feelings now we’ll show her how much of a monster that little bastard is.” He said <br/>She giggled and kissed his cheek “Your too devious for your own good.” She said <br/>                                        0o0o0o0o0o0<br/>Sirius set up a chair in the middle of the area he’d set up for the fight he noticed that everyone in the order had shown up waiting for the ‘trial’ he watched his father and snape lead ron out to the chair and sat him down Orion magically bound him to the chair and snape held his hand out for the vial.<br/>Hermione handed it to him before going and sitting by Sirius’s mother and narcissa. Sirius moved and sat on his wife’s other side. Severus made ron open his mouth and he put three drops on his tounge stepping back he sat on the benches.<br/>Orion cleared his throat “Since I am the only impartial party in this incident not knowing the accused and having sat on the wizgnoement I will ask the accused some questions.” He said clearly loudly for the rest. He placed the sornos charm on both his and rons voices so they could be heard perfectly. He looked at the other and began.<br/>“Ronald Bilious Weasely you are here by accused of the following: the knowingly and in full self-control planned and executed the kidnaped and faked the death of Lord Sirius Orion Black the third, that you knowingly aided and abided Albus Dumbledore in the 8 months of torture Lord Black endured, that you watched his wife who is heavily pregnant with his children suffer the aforementioned faked death, that you Ronald weasley stated to the knowledge of many witnesses that the Heirs of the house of black should in turn burn with their father in hell, and that you had plans of your own to cause harm to the heirs of black as well as the matriarch of the family hermione black.” He said reading out the charges.<br/>Everyone paled as he read, and molly was holding Arthurs arms sobbing. Orion continued <br/>“Ronald weasley did you or did you not of your own free will without being under any mind spells and or potions commit the act of aiding and abiding Albus Dumbledore in the crime of kidnapping and faking the death of Lord Sirius Orion Black the 3rd?” he asked<br/>Ron looked at the crowd his eyes glazed over by the potion and his voice monotone and uncaring responded “Yes I did.” <br/>Molly sobbed louder<br/>“Ronald Weasley did you of your own free will use your own wand and fists and against the head of the house of black?” he asked<br/>“yes, I did.” He responded again<br/>Hermione curled into her husband and felt her cousins hand on her shoulder squeezing gently. She smiled briefly at narcissa. Orion looked at his son and continued.<br/>“Ronald Weasley did you of your own free will concoct your own malicious plans to use and harm Hermione Black?” he asked <br/>“Yes, I did.” He said again<br/>“Did you Ronald weasley create malicious plans to cause harm both physical and emotional to the heirs of the black family?” he asked <br/>“Yes, I did.” He said <br/>“Are you Ronald Weasley repentant of any actions you have taken or planned to take against Lord Black and his family?” he asked <br/>“Hell, no im not.” He said oblivious to his mothers agony at the words of her son.<br/>Orion produced the antidote and poured it on rons tongue watching as the potion cleared from his face and ron came to be in control again he looked and saw most of the order looked disgusted with him, he saw his mother sobbing in his fathers arms and his sister sobbing in Harry’s arms. He looked up at Orion to see the man glare Murderously at him.<br/>“It is by this in formal and fair trial that I Orion Triton Black declare Ronald Billius weasley Guilty of all crimes and sentence him to the aforementioned punishment set by my son Lord Black.” He said sharply.<br/>Ron swallowed quietly.<br/>Orion left him in the chair and exited the area, he took his son’s seat by his daughter in law and pulled her close as Sirius walked out to ron shedding his jacket and rolling up his sleeves he created a barrier 8x10 feet long so ron couldn’t escape then let ron free of the chair and vanished the chair disposing of his wand outside the barrier he looked at ron.<br/>Ron looked and saw his father lead his mother inside but not before throwing him a disgusted look “Don’t let him off easy sirius.” Arthur said <br/>Sirius smirked “Don’t plan on it.”<br/>It felt like a punch to the gut his own father had just threw him to the dogs literally and looking around he notice none of his sibling where going to help him. He looked back at sirius and saw the dark grin on the older mans face. <br/>He swallowed <br/>“Any last words weasel?” he snarled</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven: Fights and The Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“S…Sirius c…come on cant we just l…let this go and m…move on?” he Begged<br/>“No.” he snarled moving towards him “You threatened my wife and children to my fucking face I will not let that go no self-respecting man would”<br/>Ron backed up and sirius followed him until his back hit the barrier and sirius stopped in front of him now towering over him “Where’s all that talk about killing me now weasley?” he snarled “Where’s all that bravo now?” <br/>Ron trembled <br/>“Come on I’ll even let you get your one-shot in.” he mocked pointing to his jaw ron got mad at the mocking he pulled back and socked Sirius in the jaw. Sirius’s head snapped to the side and he barked out a laugh <br/>“There we go!” he cheered and grabbed ron by the hair yanking him close and punching him, true to his word he made it a fair fight no magic involved as he beat ron down every so often ron would get in the random hit or jab or kick but never enough to throw sirius off his game. <br/>Ron tried multiple times to get the upper hand he clawed and kicked and punched at sirius but without the magical aid of Dumbledore or Sirius being at full strength ron didn’t stand a chance when sirius was done he stood smirking barley a scratch on him apart from the cuts on his fists. <br/>Ron laid on the ground barley conscious he looked as Sirius walked over to hermione and lift her up kissing her deeply and hermione giggle wrapping her arms around him. All ron could think was Dumbledore had promised that would be him when he helped get sirius out of the picture he should have went with his gut and killed the bastard weeks before he escaped then none of this would be happening.<br/>                                   0o0o0o0o0o0<br/>Sirius carried hermione in the house after the others he went into the living room and sat on the love seat cuddling with her, hermione smiled she loved when he got all protective, watching her husband beat the shit out of ron had for some reason given her a sense of glee.<br/> normally she hated violence but knowing he had hurt her man and had, had plans to harm her and her children it gave her an almost sick sense of joy watching the bastard get what was coming to him she knew Dumbledore had received a trial two days before hand since she hadn’t wanted to go they had stayed home and relaxed she was sure the sentencing would be in the papers today so sitting on her husband’s lap she scooped up the latest paper and read it smirking.<br/>Sirius held his wife and read over her shoulder and barked out a laugh grinning then read aloud for everyone else.<br/>“The Trial of The Century by Rita Skeeter: Two days ago the wizarding world was in shock as one of our leaders known leader of the light Albus Dumbledore was put on trial. It was a long and rather messy trial as he was brought in for the kidnapping of a lord of an ancient and noble house not just any house but House black one of our scarce 28.” He started looking up seeing he had every ones attention he continued.<br/>“ During the trial it was revealed that Dumbledore and another wizard who is still unnamed plotted the kidnap and death of Lord Black as well as the torture and the abuse planned for Lord Blacks family it seems that our Lord Black is married and to none other than his godsons best friend Hermione Granger who was also revealed to be heavily pregnant. Dumbledore went on to tell the court and this reporter that he and his accomplice planned to harm Mrs. Black as well as her children and I must say this reporter is disgusted by the plans Dumbledore had a little digging and it seems our light leader has many, many skeletons in the closet starting with Gellert Grindelwald. As many know Dumbledore is famous for his take down of Grindelwald in the forties as it turns out Dumbledore was lovers in secret with Grindelwald and started a war because Gellert left him to be with his sister Arianna Dumbledore, you may not have heard of her but she was the youngest Dumbledore who tragically lost her life in the fight of Dumbledore and Grindelwald. The truth behind Dumbledore is much darker than he who must not be named could ever hope of being for full details see my published work the life and lies of Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore due to hit shelves in September. The chamber was so disgusted by the former Chief warlocks confessions that they decided to convict him of all charges and sentence him to 5 years in Azkaban with no magic then he will be moved to a muggle Physic hospital where he will have a gag placed on him to never utter another word about magic again.” He finished<br/>Everyone sat silent no one knew how deep Dumbledore’s betrayals had gone but now they had a taste and they couldn’t believe the man they had all followed was that dark it made him worse than the death eaters worse than all of them. At least the death eaters had a cause and a reason Dumbledore was just the pure embodiment of evil he started a war because his boyfriend left him for his sister.<br/>Hermione shuddered and summed up what they where all thinking or a variation of what they where all thinking “Holy shit how did we not see this.” She said.<br/>“How much more could he have done?” Tonks asked <br/>“Guess we’ll find out in September.” Remus said and every nodded dreading reading the book and finding out just how much their beloved leader had fooled them all.<br/>                           0o0o0o0o0o0<br/>Hermione sat in the library relaxing quietly with a nice book since the fight the Weasley’s had been sparse and relatively gone from the noble and ancient house of Black after sirius had beat the bastard unconscious hermione had taken her own revenge and found a tome in the black family library that Waulgbra had shown her and she stripped ron of his magic and obliviated him sending him to a muggle hospital in the states with no memories at all. <br/>Not everyone had agreed with the decision but they had agreed since hermione and her unborn children had been in constant danger with him around it was only fair she took care of him her own way and molly conceded she’d rather he live as a muggle with no memory than live in Azkaban for helping kidnap and torture a Lord of their world.<br/>Despite the differences between the mother in law and daughter in law hermione and waulgbra grew close and waulgbra dotted on her pregnant daughter by marriage. Hermione sometimes felt a little smothered but reminded herself that waulgbra had never had a daughter and she’d hardly count Bellatrix as a good daughter material waulgbra was simply making up for only having bared two boys. She often told hermione stories of Sirius’s childhood and how he and his brother was. She told her of the shock she had felt when her cunning and devious son had ended up in Gryffindor and her anger when she saw Dumbledore was slowly starting to control her son, her heir. She reflected on how she acted at the time with some regret but placed blame where she felt it was deserved and that was on the head of Albus Dumbledore. <br/>Of course, hermione herself couldn’t fault her mother in law in her reactions she found herself seeing that she herself could react like that in the event a megalomaniac wizard was controlling her child.<br/>She often found herself lost in the story herself in place of waulgbra fighting the same battles waulgbra had faced trying to protect her family and shuddered at the thought of one of her babies ending up like her husband and one like his brother many times she’d lay in bed beside sirius at night and rub her stomach begging the night terrors not to come.<br/>Today how ever hermione felt she had finally needed a quiet time alone reading her husband and father in law had went out waulgbra was over seeing the scouring of the house cleaning and gripping at her sons decoration ideas hermione had managed to convince her husband to keep the color scheme of the house now he was simply replacing some items that couldn’t be repaired or he deemed hideous. <br/>Hermione’s proclamation of Green and Silver being her childhood favorite color saw her husband giving her whatever she pleased and her mother in law kissing her cheek, her father in law however saw right through her and simply smirked as she played her husband like a fiddle he deemed her a true black even without the blood she was a slytherin at heart which had her giggling. <br/>She put her book down and looked at the time and giggled she had been reading for three hours she stood slowly holding her back as she walked out of the library and downstairs she heard the hustle and bustle of the people in the kitchen molly still cooked only now waulgbra would join her and show her some black family recipes at certain times hermione had a specific craving and she’d write down a recipe that much to walugbras annoyance was a muggle dish.<br/> tonight, she had asked for homemade chili and wrote the ingredients down, after she explained to both waulgbra and molly that oatmeal in the meat was perfectly normal and she had been eating it since she was in nappies. they agreed to cook it hermione had made a special trip with molly into the muggle world just to get the supplies, and now walking down the stairs smelling it made hermione smile thinking of her father once again.<br/>Hearing the door open she knew it was her husband and father in law when her husband smelled the chili smell he had only eaten twice with her parents before her father died. It had been her fathers favorite and quickly became a favorite of her husband in the few times he had it. She heard his whispered yes chili when he walked by the stairs and it caused her to giggle.<br/>Sirius and Orion looked up and smiled at her sirius helped her down the last few stairs and to the dinning room, he of course pulled her seat out and sat beside her everyone took their seats as bowls filled with chili were magically carried into the room by Kreature both molly and waulgbra taking their seats beside their husbands.<br/> Hermione watched waulgbra as she did with every muggle dish, she introduced her to, she watched her take her first bite then try to hide the wide eyes over it actually being good. She giggled when she saw it and waulgbra sent her a playful glare sending her into hysterics that had most of the table rolling their eyes.<br/>She recovered and ate her food, feeling her husband rest his hand on her leg she smiled and continued her free hand resting over his, even now she loved it when he kept a hand touching her or simply just some form of touch to let her know he was there, try as she may the time without him still haunted her and she still had nightmares waking up fearing he would be gone relaxing when she both saw and felt his sleeping form wrapped around her.<br/>Getting close to her due date the nightmares got worse even though he would be there to see his children’s births it was a reoccurring nightmare that he wasn’t. it killed her to even think it bur she couldn’t help it. She felt sirius squeeze her thigh and she looked up to see him smiling gently leaning over kissing her gently she felt her body relax as she kissed him back and then a splashing sound was heard. Her head yanked back, and she shared a look with her husband before the first contraction hit.<br/>“Its time!” she groaned <br/>Everyone turned the food forgotten and sirius scooped her up running to the fireplace throwing in Floo powder he shouted out St. mungo’s and they disappeared</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter eight secrets revealed, births, & real families</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius appeared with her hermione gripping his shoulders tightly as another hit her, he rushed to the nearest desk with a healer “My wife is in labor.” He said <br/>The medi witches and healers rushed into action sweeping hermione away from him they ran her back to a room setting everything up a medi witch lead him back there with a clipboard to fill out, they magically changed hermione into a hospital gown and checked her <br/>“Four centimeters dilated.” The Medi witch said and the healer nodded hooking hermione up to the machines and running magical tests over her.<br/>Sirius did the paperwork and handed it to a Medi witch who left to get hermione checked in the healer looked at them “You can have two other people in here for the birth who would you like besides your husband Mrs, Black?” he asked<br/>Hermione looked at sirius and silently they both agreed who would be allowed in here with them and hermione looked at the man “Get waulgbra Black and Narcissa Malfoy in here now no one else just them and my husband. Then get me some fucking numbing potion or magical epidural.” She demanded <br/>He nodded and left the room <br/>Hermione grabbed Sirius’s hand as another contraction hit she groaned “I hate you Black.” <br/>He grinned at her “20 minutes ago you loved me.” He said <br/>She glared at him “20 minutes ago your children weren’t trying to push their way through my cervix.” She growled.<br/>He rubbed her shoulders and kissed her head grinning as the door opened and both Narcissa and Waulgbra walked in they moved to her other side and waulgbra took her hand in hers Narcissa conjured a cold cloth pressing it to her forehead.<br/>“Molly Weasley is a bit peeved you didn’t ask for her.” Waulgbra said a bit smugly. Hermione looked at her <br/>“I don’t need her overbearing attitude right now she has been over bearing for months I cant stand it right now I don’t want to hurt her feelings by snapping at her.” She said <br/>Narcissa snorted “Your undermining her overbearing tendency my dear she is a overbearing shrew at the best of times and you need calm and cool right now.” She said <br/>Hermione nodded and squeezed waulgbra and Sirius’s hands again groaning in pain “WHERE THE HELL IS THAT MEDICINE?!” she screamed<br/>Waulgbra and narcissa smirked at her sirius snickered. The healer rushed back in with a vial of blue potion and pressed it to her lips tipping it upward. Hermione drank it greedily and sighed in relief as it started working immediately. She relaxed back into the bed and the healer checked her “Still at four centimeters Mrs. Black its going to be a while.” He said <br/>“How long does the potion last?” she asked <br/>“close to 72 hours Madam.” He said <br/>“Aren’t you a lucky duck the potion didn’t exist when I had sirius 32 hours with nothing and only went for 15 hours when I had regulus 6 doses, I was in labor for 69 hours.” Waulgbra said smirking<br/>They had it close too 37 hours when I had draco though I was in labor much longer had to had 2 doses.” Narcissa said <br/>Hermione looked at her cousin and mother in law “You were both having one baby each im having twins and they’re both trying to come out at the same time racing each other most likely they’re both his children I think I win.” She said <br/>Both women snickered and sirius painted a hurt look on his face his hand going over his heart “I’m hurt kitten,” <br/>“Oh, Shud up you great big mutt you know I love you.” She said her voice suddenly sounding much less British and more American.<br/>The three purebloods looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She winced “Anyway you three forget that accent slip?” she asked <br/>They shook their heads and she sighed <br/>“Fine look im not really British im American.” She said. They looked at her eyes wide and she rolled her eyes “Its not that big of a deal guys.” She said <br/>“I’d say it’s a big deal kitten im your husband, yet you never told me your American.” He said this time real hurt showing on his face. Hermione squeezed his hand, but he pulled it back and she looked hurt slightly,<br/>“Siri please I never lied intentionally baby I love you.” She whispered<br/>“Then why did you lie?” he asked his voice slightly cold and she flinched her lip trembling both waulgbra and narcissa glared at him, but he didn’t budge. <br/>“I’m waiting hermione.” He said <br/>She sniffled “Because sirius im hiding ok? Im in hiding.” She said <br/>All three purebloods looked at her in shock and raised their eyebrows curiously. She sighed and asked the healer to leave once he was gone, she put up a silencing spell.<br/>“In hiding from what hermione?” he asked <br/>She looked at the blanket picking at it her eyes tearing up “My real father.” She said not looking up “the way I grew up it was black and white sirius good and bad normal and supernatural… my mother was killed in my baby brothers nursery when I was 4 years old I have two brothers a twin and younger brother but the thing is my mother wasn’t killed normally a demon put her on the ceiling and roasted her on it after that my father drug me and my brothers around hunting the supernatural my father never left that fire me and my twin raised our brother with the help of a surrogate uncle… my life was black and white humans normal, demons, shapeshifters, werewolves, vampires, w…witches bad, evil, kill first ask questions later a… and when I was 12 I got my letter… m…my father tried to kill me so with the help of the American ministry and my surrogate uncle I disappeared I was put with a family my name and looks where hidden and I was told to never speak about my past again then I went to Hogwarts.” She said crying silently <br/>The room was quiet, and she felt the bed dip and sirius pull her in his arms still silent he kissed her head “What is your real name hermione?” he asked <br/>Her eyes watered “ Maryanne grace Winchester.” She whispered, “Or well now its Black.” <br/>Maryanne.” He said softly and she looked up he leaned in and kissed her gently she kissed him back holding on tightly <br/>“ lil Mare for short that’s what dad called me before I became the freak.” She whispered<br/>His arms tightened around her and he kissed her head “You are not a freak Maryanne you will never be.” He hissed and she curled into him the sound of her birth name on his lips sent a little jolt of pleasure through her.<br/>“Can I call you by your Name or do you think your father will find out somehow and find you here in the magical world?” he asked <br/>“I like you saying my name its been so long since I heard it outside of my own mind.” She said and started crying sirius pulled her close to him rocking her “I want my daddy back Siri my real daddy.” She whimpered<br/>The three purebloods stared at her sadly she had, had a hard life losing one father to revenge a mother to death and her adoptive father to death as well no telling the toll not having her brothers had done to her and now, she was giving birth and she couldn’t even have them here with her.<br/>Hermione conjured a bowl with something in it and a knife she cut her palm “b…blood to blood I call to t…thee blood to b…blood return to me.” She whispered and a light filled the room that left the three purebloods blinking a woman in a nightgown stood there and they all jumped up wands out but hermione just held her arms out “Mommy.” She whimpered<br/>The woman rushed over “I had hoped you would call me Maryanne.” She whispered softly pulling her close as possible.<br/>Hermione sniffled “I couldn’t do it without someone mommy I don’t even know what I look like how I am supposed to look at my babies and not see the features im used to.” She whispered <br/>“shhh…shh my darling its ok mommy has you.” She whispered and held her looking at the others “Hi im Mary Winchester.” She said <br/>They nodded still in shock sirius watched his wife cling to her dead mother and felt his heart break he had assumed she had a normal childhood from the small time he spent with who he thought were her parents but he had been wrong his wife was much more closed off then he thought and for the first time he could see the walls around her he managed to wiggle his way through some but it seemed he had a lot more to get threw and his kidnapping hadn’t helped at all.<br/>“her…. Maryanne.” He whispered softly <br/>She looked up at him “Yes sirius?” <br/>“I can remove the glamour’s if you want?” he said softly <br/>She swallowed and looked at mary who smiled softly at her “its ok darling you have people to protect you now you can be yourself.” She whispered softly.<br/>She looked at him and nodded shyly. Sirius pointed his wand at her and waved it over her in small intricate movements and she felt the spells slip away she closed her eyes and she heard her husbands breathing stop she opened her eyes and he smiled softly.<br/>Waulgbra conjured a big mirror and she looked at herself touching her face her hair was blonde again and her face was slightly more angular but fuller as well her complexion had darkened slightly and her eyes were candy apple green her freckles spread across her nose and cheeks she looked like her mother’s twin and blushed prettily.<br/>She looked at sirius and he moved cupping her face in his hands “I’ll admit it will take some getting used to but your still just as beautiful right down to your last freckle.” He said <br/>She bit her lip “Y…you don’t mind I look nothing like what you thought I did?” she asked <br/>He leaned in and kissed her gently “Your still my kitten no matter what your name is or what you look like baby.” He said<br/>She smiled and threw her arms around him hugging him” I was so afraid about what would happen when the kids were born and either had blonde hair or green eyes or freckles like me.” She whispered <br/>He smirked “Id have put it off to black genes look at narcissa she was born with half black half blonde hair and my great grandma had green eyes.” He said <br/>She smiled and grunted a little bit “Get the healer now baby number one is making its appearance.” She said <br/>Sirius rushed to get the healer Maryanne leaned back into her mothers ghostly embrace and the healer came in doing a double take at his patient in the bed. Waulgbra rolled her eyes “You act like you’ve never seen glamour’s removed do your job and get my grandchild out.” She snapped<br/>Maryanne smiled gratefully at her mother in law as the healer snapped out of it and got to work, she held on and pushed her children into the land of the living.<br/>                                  O0o0o0o0o0o<br/>Maryanne held one child and sirius held the other after 36 hours and a cord around the first babies neck but thankfully not life threateningly they both smiled at the little human beings they had created baby A in Maryanne’s arms was first to be born at 6 pounds and 12 ounces a beautiful baby girl with Black hair and green eyes and Baby B had been born exactly 4 minutes later a bouncing baby boy blond hair and sliver eyes freckles on his nose and cheeks at 5 pounds and 10 ounces Maryanne had snickered saying he was already acting like his uncle dean taking care of his sister and it made mary and the others laugh and mary shared stories of when Maryanne and her brother had been born and how her husband had been sure they were both girls he named them Maryanne and Deanna and it sent every magical being into hysterics.<br/>Maryanne looked at her children then her husband and with a serious look she told him Hermione Black was dead and she was going back to her real name and that meant they were taking a trip to South Dakota. Sirius had been a little against it but Maryanne put her foot down she had missed going on almost 7 years of her brothers lives she would not let her children miss out on knowing them.<br/>She took a deep breathe and asked the doctor to let everyone come in and once the entire weasley family minus ron, and  remus, Orion, tonks, Lucius, draco, snape and harry were in the room all of them staring at her in shock she rolled her eyes and told her story when she was done a few mostly molly and ginny looked irritated she hadn’t told them harry smacked sirius for his reaction and hugged his best friend telling her it was ok.<br/>She smiled and let him and remus hold the babies first. She looked at sirius and he sat beside her wrapping an arm around her and partly his dead mother in law he nodded “ Welcome to the world Seriniti grace Black and  Johnathan James Black.” She said, “ Gracie and john for short.” <br/>Everyone passed the babes around and cooed at them finally before Maryanne had them both leaning back her mother cooed over her grandchildren, she looked at harry and remus and smiled “Harry remus we want to ask if you’ll be the twins godfathers?” she asked<br/>They smiled brightly “Which?” harry chuckled Maryanne grinned at them “Remus will you be Gracie’s god father? Harry will you be johns godfather?” sirius asked <br/>We’d be delighted.” They said <br/>Maryanne looked at the others “ Narcissa will you be Gracie’s godmother? Tonks will you be johns godmother?” she asked <br/>They smiled softly “We’d be delighted sweetheart.” They said softly <br/>Maryanne grinned hearing ginny and molly grumbling about not being asked she looked to sirius who rolled his eyes at her “I’m hearing grumbling, but I assumed molly and ginny already had the aunty and adoptive grand mum spots taken.” She said and then she heard squeals and laughter.<br/>She looked up at her mom and she smiled softly sirius took the twins and she curled into her ghostly embrace, mary smiled softly “My precious girl.” She whispered softly <br/>Maryanne smiled watery at her tears brimming in her eyes mary kissed her head softly slowly becoming more transparent “I’m always with you my girl always no matter what,” she whispered<br/>“I miss you mommy.” She whispered<br/>Everyone in the room winced watching the mother and ``daughter share a moment, <br/>“I know my sweet girl, but you have a family and your husband will help knock sense into your idiot fathers head and then you’ll have your real family back darling im always just a call away.” She whispered<br/>Maryanne cried nodding and mary disappeared waulgbra quickly took her place rocking her daughter in law as everyone in the room shed a few tears as a few more of the young woman’s walls broke down around them</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter nine: Unwilling family reunions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later Maryanne and the twins were released and at home Maryanne was healed thanks to the magical potions and she had a trip planned with the help of her magical family and her husband she had the children in a secure carrier fastened around her body with spells to protect them from the portkey so they could sleep through the travel. In the backyard she waited as her husband came out with their bags shrunk in his pocket, he walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her.<br/>They both looked and saw their friends and family waving goodbye and they smiled gently both taking hold of the portkey Maryanne took a breathe her glamour’s in place for a little bit till she got to the house she was going for she tapped her wand on it and said “Portus.” And they disappeared from the backyard and Brittan.<br/>                                           0o0o0o0o0o<br/>They landed in a area surrounded by cars and other mechanical items Maryanne looked around taking a deep breathe she looked at her husband holding her hand out. He took it and she lead him around to the front walking up the steps she knocked on the door. Not noticing the black muscle car in the front yard with a black truck next to it. The door opened and it revealed an older john Winchester than Maryanne remembered, and she sucked in a breathe.<br/>Sirius squeezed her hand and she gave him a small smile then looked at her father who had no idea who she was.<br/>“Can I help you?” he asked<br/>“I’m looking for bobby singer.” She said<br/>“He ain’t the father girl.” He said looking at the still sleeping babies and Maryanne snorted <br/>“Of course, he isn’t the father is holding my hand bobby is just a dear family friend.” She said tersely <br/>John looked her up and down “What’s your name?” he asked <br/>“Hermione Black.” She said, “Tell him hermione granger it’s my maiden name.” she was very glad she had gotten better at lying used to her father could see right through her but this time he seemed to believe her. He turned and yelled out “Bobby a girl named hermione granger is hear to see you!” he called <br/>Maryanne and sirius heard something fall and then a curse and Maryanne giggled slightly she watched as her surrogate uncle walked out of the kitchen and to the door “M… hermione what are you doing here you ok girl?” he asked gruffly,<br/>She smiled and nodded “Wanted you to meet your nephew in law as well as you adoptive grandchildren.” She said <br/>Bobby’s eyes zeroed in on the carriers and he pushed john to the side ushering her inside as well as sirius. “Is there a reason you came here today of all days knowing who would be here?” he whispered where only she could hear.<br/>She nodded “I’m not hiding anymore I miss my brothers I don’t give a fuck if daddy dearest wont accept me.” She whispered back<br/>Bobby smirked “This is gonna be interesting here let me hold the babies while you reveal yourself to your father.” He whispered <br/>She moved her babies into his arms and took the carriers off turning she looked up at he stairs and grinned “Sam dean!” she called <br/>John looked at her weirdly <br/>Thundering feet sounded and her twin and fourteen-year-old brother appeared at the bottom of the stairs they looked at her sam looked confused, but dean had a knowing look in his eyes. <br/>“Do we know you?” sam asked<br/>She smiled and whipped out her wand making john freeze she waved it over herself her appearing changing back “I sure hope you know me baby brother.” She said <br/>“MARE!” he yelled and rushed forward almost tackling her in a hug, she smiled hugging him back she looked at dean who gave her a crooked smile and joined the hug “Hey baby sis.” He whispered<br/>“We’re twins you dork.” She said and he grinned at her “I was born first,” he said <br/>She gave him a look “Four Minutes apart.” She said duly. Dean smirked at her. <br/>“What the hell are you doing back here? Thought I made it clear we don’t want your kind here.” John said gruffly anger and sadness tinging at his voice.<br/>Maryanne looked at him and her brothers moved back she moved forward her wand pointed at him “I almost believe you actually mean that dad almost, but I can hear the sadness.” She said <br/>John glared “We do not want Satan worshiping whores here.” He said Maryanne hid the pain at that comment and hid it behind a cool detached tone “Watch what you call me my husband is not nearly as forgiving as I am father.”<br/>John looked to see the man glaring at him promises of death if he made her cry or hurt her physically “Goddamn right I am be very careful how you speak to her I am not afraid to use magic on a muggle threatening my wife in any manner especially with my children in the room.” He snarled <br/>He quickly looked back at his daughter “Why are you here?” <br/>“Because daddy I want you to meet your grandchildren. Because I missed my brothers and uncle bobby, because daddy I missed you! I had my husband his cousin and mother in the room as I gave birth and all I wanted was you there I wanted my real father my dad.” She said tears prickling her eyes “YOU THREW ME AWAY BECAUSE OF SOMETHING I WAS BORN WITH I DIDN’T MAKE A DEAL I WOULD NEVER ESPECIALLY BECAUSE OF THE BASTARD THAT KILLED MOM, THE LAST 10 MONTHS OF MY LIFE HAVE BEEN TORTURE AND THE FOUR PEOPLE I WANTED THE ONE I JUST WANTED TO HOLD ME LIKE WHEN I WAS LITTLE AND TELL ME THINGS WOULD BE OK WASN’T THERE I HAD TO GO THROUGH THINKING MY HUSBAND WAS DEAD… I HAD TO GO THROUGH THAT ALL THE WHILE TWO PEOPLE I TRUSTED HAD HIM LOCKED IN AN ABANDONED HOUSE TORTURING HIM AND ALL I WANTED WAS MY DADDY BUT YOU WERENT THERE!” She yelled<br/>Johns face crumpled and he moved pulling her in his arms Maryanne held onto him clinging to him bursting into tears she beat his chest “ I just want my daddy back!”<br/>John fell with her holding her tightly both of them crying and Maryanne curled into his chest clinching his shirt in her hands he rubbed her back “Shh, baby… shh my little Mare rest daddy’s got you baby.” He whispered<br/>She curled into him “I had to watch as a man that treated me like his own die of cancer all he wanted was me to be happy and all I wanted was you and my brothers.” She whimpered “I had to watch the man I love fall into what I thought was the veil of death and spent most of my pregnancy alone crying for him, crying for my family…” she whimpered<br/>John held her tightly not sure what to say <br/>Maryanne sniffled “I had to pretend I was someone else different looks, different name, different parents a…and it hurt daddy it hurt so much.” She whimpered<br/>“I’m so sorry baby girl daddy’s so sorry.” He whispered<br/>She snuggled into his embrace her eyes closed and he looked up helplessly seeing his two sons holding his grandchildren he saw the man that had married his little girl talking to bobby shaking his hand the looking at him a slight glare on his face but he walked over and held his hand out “Sirius Black.” He said <br/>John took it shaking it “John Winchester.” He said<br/>He looked at Maryanne then at john “I love that girl to death you hurt her again and father or not I’ll end you she has had a hard-enough life without her family being pricks as well.” He said <br/>John noticed his daughter didn’t say anything and figured her husband had already told her he was going to say something.<br/>“I’ve held her the past two nights and listened to stories about her real daddy and how he was both her hero and the biggest pain in her heart because he didn’t want her.” John winced at that “ hurt her again and no one will ever find your body.” He said<br/>He nodded slowly kissing his daughters head <br/>“Message from the beyond from your wife Maryanne called to her when she was in labor and she said she will kick your ass if you act like a dumbass again.” He said<br/>He looked at him his eyes wide and he swallowed nodding. He looked at his daughter and saw her looking up at him he gave her a small smile. “I am sorry baby girl. I’ve missed you so much we all have.” He whispered<br/>She nodded “I couldn’t take it anymore I just gave birth and you didn’t even know I had been pregnant or married I had to come home and tell you even if you still didn’t want to see me.” She whispered<br/>John swallowed and held her tightly “What are their names?” he asked<br/>“Seriniti Grace Black and Johnathan James Black Gracie and John for short.” She whispered<br/>He looked at her “Gracie and john?” he asked<br/>She nodded gently “After you and grandma.” She whispered<br/>He smiled and kissed her head holding her tightly</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>